


A 'little' secret

by enbyhwang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ., Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Dorms, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyhwang/pseuds/enbyhwang
Summary: Jisung uses age regression to combat his stress, but his roommate, Minho walked into him on accident and his reaction was very...
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	A 'little' secret

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something little/ddlb themed because it's so adorable and hhhhh  
> PLEASE NOTE:  
> age regression will be mentioned so please if you are not comfortable with it, don't read!

Jisung had just finished moving all his stuff in front of his dorm room. He was tired, yes, but he wasn't ready to meet his roommate just yet. Sitting on one of the boxes, he sighed.

_If I just hide it well enough, we'll be fine._

He pushed the door to reveal another male, unpacking his stuff into the wooden closet on the right side of the surprisingly spacious room. He whipped his head to Jisung, offered him a small smile and stood up.

"Hey! My name is Minho, I'm guessing you're my roommate?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm Jisung."

"That's a cute name." Minho glanced out the door. "Let me helped you with your things."

Jisung couldn't respond as a light blush crossed his cheeks and the older moved passed him, helping him drag his things carefully to his side of the room.

Jisung was unpacking, very late at night, after Minho had slept. The older seemed nice, but he didn't know how he would react if he saw Jisung with a very decorated pacifier and cat ears on his head. The younger wasn't proud of it, yes, but it was his way of dealing with stress, no one could change that.

Finishing up, he flopped onto his bed and slowly closed his eyes.

_If I hide it well enough, we'll be fine._

It had been about two months and they were already very comfortable with each other. They hung out and talked a lot, usually really late at night because sleep is overrated. Their conversations could literally be about anything. Having company was just fun. They both enjoyed it. 

It didn't surprise Minho when he found himself staring at the younger or Jisung when they would be talking and he would feel his cheeks just heat up from being in the older's presence.

They were basically whipped for each other and everyone knew, except for the two of them.

Changbin would roll his eyes when Minho would do nothing except talk about Jisung and when Jisung would slip into little space and stay over with Felix, he would ramble on about how he wanted Minho to be one of his caregivers since Felix would be with his boyfriend most of the time.

So after another three and a half months of the two just being shy around each other, Minho finally asked Jisung to be his boyfriend. Jisung froze and panicked. Words seemed to evade him every time he opened his mouth so he just smiled and nodded very eagerly.

Minho wrapped his arms around Jisung's waist, relief washing over him. 

Changbin sat on Minho's bed, eyebrow raised before interrupting the comfortable silence.

"As if you didn't know he would say yes."

Jisung just hid his face in his new boyfriend's shoulder and Changbin laughed, before his best friend's shoe came in contact with his face. Then it was Minho's turn to laugh.

A few weeks later(time really do be flying), Minho decided to go for a walk to clear his head. University was getting too much, so some evening breeze and music would be nice. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and stepped out of his house.

Jisung, on the other hand, felt it would be a good time to slip for a bit. He put on a blue oversized sweater, leaving his grey sweats and light blue socks on. He placed the white cat ears on his head and slipped the baby blue decora pacifier into his mouth. He was relaxed, snuggling into his pillow, just before the door flung open and he shot up with the speed of light. 

Minho stood in the doorway, eyes wide open staring at Jisung in disbelief. There was so much tension in the air that you could cut through it with a knife. Jisung let the pacifier fall out of his mouth as tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Minho I can ex-"

"You're a little..."

"Look, I'm so-"

"That's fucking ADORABLE!"

You could say Jisung looked more confused than that one math lady meme but that would be an understatement. Minho was already closing the door and stepping into the room when Jisung finally got working control of his mouth again.

"What?"

"I've always found littles so adorable and being a caregiver sounds so fun because you get to take care of an adorable person but it also gives you a sense of responsibility because in a sense and depending on the person, it also helps them a bit, you know, cause people have their reasons for age regression and all, so helping them with it is just so inspiring."

The younger silently turned to his bedside cabinet pulled something out. He grabbed Minho's wrist and slipped on a bracelet that had the word _daddy(_ IT'S NOT SEXUAL GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE MF GUTTER HHHH) spelled out in beads. The older's eyes softened dramatically as he watched Jisung roll up his sleeve to reveal his own bracelet that said _baby boy_. Minho kissed his forehead, whispering a small thank you as Jisung giggled, placing the pacifier back in his mouth and laid his head in the older's lap. Softly petting his hair, Minho hummed a small tune and looked down on the younger, who's eyes were already closed.

* * *

Minho was texting Felix, explaining what had happened the previous night. Jisung walked in, hair sticking lightly to his rosy cheeks because of the water from his recent shower. 

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"I'm just telling Felix about what happened yesterday."

"Wait-he told you?"

"Well, yeah. He told me you told him."

Jisung placed his hand over his chest and gasped loudly, signifying he was hurt. Minho just shook his head and laughed, turning his attention back to the small device in his hand. Minho's furrowed his brows, before poking the older in his side.

"Min, pay attention to me."

No response, so he did it again. And again, and again. Jisung knew Minho knew, and Minho knew that Jisung knew that he knew, he just didn't say anything about it. The younger let out a huff and pouted. Looking away from his boyfriend. Minho laughed again, finally placing his attention on him.

"Sungie?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Sungieeeee" he dragged on, pulling the younger into his lap. He kissed his neck lightly,before resting his chin on Jisung's shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Min."

"I thought you weren't talking to me?"

"Oh shush."

**Author's Note:**

> Ok but hhhhhhhhhh:( I was so soft writing this ghvfgzgdh


End file.
